Last Angel
by akutsu 13
Summary: I'm not really good at summary. so let just say the pairing is Frau x Teito. AU, Angst, and little bit of romance. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** : this is really my first fanfic so plese forgive me if the story is not good

**DiscIaimer :** never have nor will I ever own 07-ghost or its chars

**Pairing** : Teito x Frau

* * *

Last Angel

Melihat temannya yang terus mengemas barang yang dibutuhkannya, Mikage menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan keputusan temannya itu "Teito, apa kau yakin kau ingin pergi ke sana sendirian?"

Teito berhenti dari pekerjaan yang saat itu dilakukannya untuk berbalik dan tersenyum "Kau tidak usah cemas, Mikage. Aku hanya memeriksa reruntuhan Zehel selama beberapa hari, lagipula di sana tidak ada jebakan tersembunyi ataupun binatang buas" ucapnya dan kembali mengemas barang bawaannya.

"Tetap saja, kau seharusnya mengajakku ataupun Hakuren untuk pergi bersamamu" saran Mikage.

Teito tidak memperdulikan saran temannya itu dan terus mengemas tanpa berbicara. Dia masih teringat kejadian yang terjadi di reruntuhan itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**Flashback :**

"Wow, Teito reruntuhan ini luar biasa"

"Kau benar, mikage. Dibandingkan dengan reruntuhan sebelumnya. Aku rasa reruntuhan inilah yang paling megah dan masih berdiri dengan tegak"

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil yang baru Masuk toko permen. Kita harus meneliti reruntuhan ini sebelum kembali ke barsburg. Dan walaupun sebagian besar bangunan masih bertahan, kita tidak boleh lengah" ucap Hakuren

Keduanya tampak cemberut, dan Teito memandang tajam Hakuren "kau selalu saja merusak kesenangan orang"

Mendengar ini Hakuren tampak sedikit kesal "Yah, aku tidak akan susah-susah merusak kesenangan kalian, kecuali kalian ingin menghadap Professor Ayanami tanpa membawa laporan sama sekali" ucap Hakuren secara sarkasme dan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Mendengar nama Professor Ayanami membuat keduanya merinding mengingat betapa mengerikannya professor itu jika tahu mereka tidak melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. "Siap, laksanakan!" keduanya langsung mengambil peralatan mereka dan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya, Hakuren hanya bisa menghela napas dan langsung ikut melakukan tugasnya.

Mikage bertugas untuk meneliti setiap sudut bangunan dan meneliti bagaimana cara pembuatan ataupun alat yang digunakan untuk membangun bangunan itu sebelum menjadi reruntuhan melalui tulisan kuno yang tertulis di dinding bangunan. Hakuren dan Teito bertugas meneliti setiap sejarah, prasasti, ataupun tablet kuno yang mereka temukan. Semuanya melakukan tugasnya dengan seksama dan penuh ketelitian. Saat Teito berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di dinding, dia mendengar sesuatu.

'_To…'_

'_Teito'_

Teito melihat sekelilingnya berusaha mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya _**'Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?'**_

Tanpa di sadarinya tubuhnya mulai bergerak menyisri setiap lorong yang ada dan berhenti di depan sebuh pintu besar. Teito membuka pintu itu, dan di dalamnya ada sebuah patung ukiran dari batu. Ukirang seorang pria dengan sayap, tampak pandangan matanya penuh dengan kesedihan.

'_Teito'_

'_**Apakah kau yang memanggil namaku?' **_

Teito memberanikan dirinya maju dan mendekati patung itu. Walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu, Teito mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi patung itu. Sesaat setelah kulitnya menyentuh patung itu, tiba-tiba gambaran dari berbagai kejadian masuk kedalam kepalanya. Teito langsung jatuh tersujud di depan patung itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Apa? Apa ini? Seperti ada memori yang berusaha masuk ke kepalaku. Akkhhh!!!"

Teito merasa kepalanya seakan-akan pecah dengan semua gambaran itu, tiba-tiba gambaran itu berhenti di suatu ingatan. Di dalamnya di berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, saat itu hujan turun dengan deras, dan dia terbaring bermandikan darah di pangkuan seseorang. walaupun wajahnya buram tetapi teito tahu bahwa orang itu menangis...

'_A..Apapun yang terjadi ak…ukh'_

'_Jangan berbicara lagi, bantuan akan segera datang. Kau akan selamat. Bertahanlah'_

Tetapi teito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyentuh pipi orang itu_ 'A…Apapun yang terjadi ukh…, walaupun beribu tahun telah berlalu, a….ku akan selalu men…cintaimu karena itu hi..dup..lah' _

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap, dan di kepalanya terucap satu nama..

_**'Frau'**_

**End of flashback **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note** : setelah sebulan lamanya, karena banyaknya halangan akhirnya bisa kuupdate juga

**DiscIaimer :** never have nor will I ever own 07-ghost or its chars

**Pairing** : Teito x Frau

* * *

Chapter 02

Mikage dan Hakuren menemukan dirinya pingsan di ruangan itu. Teito berusaha menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kepada dirinya, tetapi keduanya hanya tertawa dan berkata bahwa mungkin dirinya terlalu kelelahan dan harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Mikage juga mengatakan bahwa di ruangan itu tidak ada patung, seperti yang diceritakan teito.

Teito juga menganggap bahwa awalnya mungkin dia memang kelelahan dan berhalusinasi. Tetapi, setelah kejadian itu, dia selalu bermimpi tentang kejadian yang tidak pernah diingatnya. Dan di setiap mimpi selalu ada pria itu, pria yang wajahnya selalu buram baik di mimpinya maupun ingatannya. Tetapi entah kenapa satu nama selalu muncul di kepalanya jika mengingat pria itu.

'_Frau'_

'_siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa jika mengingatnya hatiku selalu sakit? Seakan-akan ada penyesalan mendalam yang tidak dapat kujelaskan'_

"to!!..ito!!..TEITO!!!"

"wha…!!!" Teito langsung tersentak dari lamunan dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa Mikage berada di belakangnya tanpa dia ketahui. "Mikage, sejak kapan kau berada di belakangku?!"

Mikage menyilangkan tangannya di dada "Aku dari tadi sudah berada di belakangmu. Aku sempat mengira bahwa kau jatuh pingsan sambil berdiri, karena kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilanku" ucapnya dengan muka khawatir

Teito hanya tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kecil pipinya "ha..ha..ha..Maaf, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang sedang kupikirkan"

Teito lalu memasukkan barang terakhir, dan menutup tasnya. Setelah puas dan yakin bahwa semua barang yang dibutuhkannya lengkap, Teito memakai tasnya. Mikage mengantarkan kepergian Teito sampai pintu depan rumah.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin mengajakku?" Mikage bertanya sekali lagi, berharap temannya berubah pikiran.

Teito berbalik dan tersenyum "Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun sendirian. Kau itu benar-benar orang yang khawatiran, tetapi kau memang selalu seperti itu. Yah, kalau aku tidak kembali dalam seminggu kau boleh menyusulku" ucap Teito berusaha meyakinkan temannya.

Walaupun masih sedikit khawatir tetapi Mikage tahu bahwa temannya tidak selemah yang dipikirkan orang. Dia pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum "Kau, benar. Mungkin aku yang terlalu khawatir. Tetapi akan kupegang kata-katamu, jika dalam seminggu kau tidak kembali, aku akan menyusulmu ke Zehel"

Teito hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "Jya, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Mikage"

"Sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan!!" ucap Mikage.

Melihat sosok temannya yang sudah pergi jauh, Mikage kembali menghela napas dan bersandar di depan pintu sambil menutup mata "Setelah beribu tahun berlalu. Walaupun ingatannya belum sepenuhnya lepas, dia tetap saja memilihmu. kau sebaiknya menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Karena kalau tidak, kali ini aku akan merebutnya dari sisimu, Frau"

* * *

Perjalanan dari Barsburg menuju reruntuhan Zehel memakan waktu 2 hari jika berjalan. Sesampainya Teito di reruntuhan Zehel, waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Teito langsung membangun tenda di dekat reruntuhan dan menyalakan api karena cuaca yang benar-benar dingin. Rasa lelah mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kehangatan yang dirasakan dari api unggun yang di buatnya mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Tidak lama kemudian Teito tertidur dengan lelap, tidak sadar akan sepasang mata berwarna biru mengawasinya dari kegelapan.

Malam itu Teito bermimpi lagi tentang Frau.

* * *

Dirinya saat itu berdiri di lorong yang panjang penuh dengan jendela, cahaya mataharipun menembus setiap jendela membuat seluruh lorong putih oleh cahaya matari. Dan lagi-lagi dirinya memakai jubah putih mirip pastur. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang telah berdiri di belakangnya dan melingkari kedua tangannya di pinggang Teito. Dia dapat merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dada orang di belakangnya dan suara deruh napas di dekat kupingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau boleh bolos dari latihanmu, Teito" ucap pria yang berada di belakangnya.

Suaranya membuat sekujur tubuh teito merinding dan bergetar seketika pula dia tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya "lepaskan aku, Frau! siapa yang bolos dari latihan? Latihanku bersama Labrador sudah selesai dari tadi. Lagipula kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini, kau menghilang tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu" ucapnya sambil berusaha lepas dari dekapan Frau.

Teito dapat merasakan dada Frau bergetar saat dia tertawa "Apa kau sangat kesepian saat aku tidak ada. Bocah sepertimu memang cepat sekali merasa kesepian ya, dan lagi sepertinya tubuhmu tetap saja pendek walaupun sudah kutinggalkan seminggu"

Mendengar kata pendek dan bocah, kekesalan teito memuncak, dan dia langsung menyikut Frau yang berada di belakangnya. Frau yang tidak melihat serangan itu datang, langsung jatuh tersujud sambil memegang rusuknya yang tersikut.

"Ukkh, darimana kau belajar serangan seperti itu"

"Yah kurasa latihanku bersama castor tidak sia-sia. Terutama jika aku ingin menghukum seorang pendeta kurang ajar" ucap teito, menyengir.

Frau yang tiba-tiba pulih melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Teito "Tapi kau tetap mencintai pendeta yang kurang ajar ini kan" bisiknya di telinga Teito.

Wajah Teito langsung memerah dan badannya terasa bergetar mendengar suara Frau begitu dekat di telinganya, tanpa sadar dia kembali menyikut Frau "B-b-berisik, aku akan kembali ke kamarku" Teito langsung pergi meninggalkan Frau yang masih bersujud kesakitan.

* * *

Semuanya lalu menjadi gelap dan Teito terbangun dari mimpinya. Saat dia melihat sekelilingnya keadaan masih gelap, mataharipun belum terbit. Teito berusaha kembali tidur, tetapi dia kemudian mendengar suara dari semak-semak di dekatnya. Dia langsung mengambil pedang yang ada di tasnya, tanganyapun sudah memegang gagang pedang dalam keadaan waspada.

"Siapa di sana?"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** : aku merubah ratingnya untuk chapter ini, 'better be safe than sorry'

**DiscIaimer :** never have nor will I ever own 07-ghost or its chars

**Pairing** : Teito x Frau

* * *

Chapter 03

Suasana di sekitarnya, kemudian menjadi sunyi. Bahkan terlalu sunyi, hal ini membuat Teito menjadi sangat waspada. Detup jantungnya semakin cepat, dan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnpun semakin menguat. Tiba-tiba, empat pisau kecil terlempar dari semak-semak di depannya. Dengan cepat teito menghindari keempat pisau itu, dan dari sebelah kirinya keluar dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan muka tertutup topeng dan keduanya memegang pedang. Melihat pakaiannya, Teito dapat menduga siapa mereka.

'_Penjarah reruntuhan?'_

"Sebutkan nama kalian? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"….."

Kedua orang itu mulai menyerang tanpa basa-basi, Teito dengan lihai menghindari semua serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Tanpa melepaskan sarung pedangnya, dia terus menahan dan menghindari serangan pedang kedua penyerangnya. Saat Teito melihat celah untuk menyerang balik, dia menyelinap ke belakang salah satu penyerangnya dan berhasil memukulnya di tengkuk kepala. Seketika orang itu langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karena serangan Teito. Melihat temannya yang jatuh pingsan, penyerang yang satu lagi melompat menjauh dari Teito dan mengangkat tangannya. Mengira bahwa penyerangnya telah menyerah, Teito menurunkan senjatanya. Tiba-tiba…

'JLEB!'

Teito melihat bahunya yang telah terpanah, darah mulai mengalir keluar membasahi bajunya dan mengalir ke tangannya. Teito dapat merasakan sakit yang menyebar ke seluruh badannya, tubuhnyapun tiba-tiba kehilangan tenaga dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Membuatnya langsung terjatuh bersujud sambil memegang lengannya yang terluka, napasnya mulai terengah-engah. tidak lama kemudian, dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh empat orang yang berpakaian sama dan masing-masing memiliki pedang. Salah seorang dari mereka maju dan mengangkat pedangnya siap menebas teito.

'_Sial, aku benar-benar lupa dengan kawannya yang lain. Terlebih lagi panah ini, sepertinya mengandung racun. Heh, kurasa hari ini aku memang sial'_

Teito kemudian menutup matanya siap menerima kematiannya, tetapi tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia kemudian memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan terkejut. Di depannya, orang yang berusaha menyerangnya tampak berhenti, dan orang itu kemudian jatuh tidak bernyawa. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria yang memakai long coat dan celana berwarna hitam, di tangannya terdapat sebuah scythe besar. Sosok yang membuat napas teito terhenti, dan jantungnya berdetup kencang.

'_Rambut itu'_

"Apa yang kita punya di sini? Sekelompok pencuri yang seenaknya mengganggu teritori orang lain"

'_Suara itu'_

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik "Kau baik-baik saja bocah?"

Mata biru yang menatapnya, membuat semua gambaran dalam ingatannya menjadi jelas. Seakan semua kabut yang menyelimuti ingatannya selama ini terangkat dan kembali memasuki kepalanya dalam sekejap. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap, sebutir airmata turun membasahi pipinya.

'_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Frau'

* * *

_

Di dalam ketidaksadarannya, Teito kembali mengingat suatu memori.

Hari itu, di kamar Frau. Dia duduk bersandar pada papan di ujung kepala tempat tidur sambil merokok, dan Teito duduk di pangkuannya sambil bersandar di dadanya. Keduanya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, dan hanya selimutlah yang menutupi setengah dari badan mereka.

"Nee, Frau…"

"Hmmmm…"

"Kalau seandainya aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Teito, semua suara seakan berhenti dan keadaan menjadi sunyi. Sampai tiba-tiba….

'DUAK'

"I…Ittai!" Teito memegang kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Frau

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya teito sambil cemberut, dan masih memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Heh, bocah sepertimu tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti itu" ucapnya sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya yang hampir habis.

Teito kemudian menekuk kakinya dan memeluk pahanya, sehingga keningnya bersandar di lututnya "Tapi, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan"

Frau memandang Teito sebentar, kemudian membuang puntung rokoknya di asbak dekat kasur. Frau kemudian memeluk pinggang Teito dari belakang, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Teito.

"Kalau seandainya hal itu terjadi, maka aku akan menunggumu di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya. Dan saat kita bertemu kembali, aku akan mengikatmu dan memaksamu mengingat semua kehidupan lampau kita, dan tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi dari pelukanku"

Teito lalu memandang wajah Frau dan tersenyum "Jawabanmu terlalu posesif"

Frau hanya menyeringai "Yah, hanya itulah yang dapat kupikirkan"

"Tapi.." teito lalu berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Frau "Bukan berarti aku membencinya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Frau lalu menutup jarak wajah mereka, dan mencium Teito penuh gairah. Lidahnya mulai menjilat kecil bibir bawah teito, dan Teito menjawabnya dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Seketika lidah Frau masuk ke dalam mulut Teito, dan mulai menjelajahinya. Muka Teito mulai memerah, dan dia berusaha mengimbangi permainan Frau, Tetapi Frau selalu menang dan Teito hanya bisa mengalah. Setelah puas mencium Teito, Frau mulai menciumi telinga, rahang dan dagu Teito, kemudian turun menciumi dan menjilat kecil lehernya. Frau kemudian mengigit kecil bagian di mana bahu bertemu leher, dan seketika Teito melenguh dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"ah…ng….F…Frau" desah Teito

Mendengar suara desahan Teito, Frau menyeringai. Tanganya kemudian mulai turun memainkan pentil Teito, membuat desahannya semakin keras.

"Frau…ah..h.." Teito Terus mendesah sambil memegang erat bahu Frau

Kepala Frau kemudian ikut turun dan mulai mencium dada Teito. Sementara tangan yang satu sibuk memainkan pentil Teito, tangannya yang satu lagi mulai turun lebih bawah, dan menyentuh batang kemaluan Teito yang mulai mengeras. Sentuhan Frau, benar-benar membuat seluruh badan Teito bergetar.

"Ahnn…sen….ah…sentuh aku lagi" pinta Teito

Frau tidak bisa menolak Permintaan Teito, dan mulai menggengam batang kemaluannya. Trito kembali melenguh saat Frau menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, dan napasnya semakin menderu. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh Teito menegang, dan kemudian jatuh lemas di pelukan Frau.

Frau kemudian memeluk Teito dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Teito melemparkan pandangan penuh Tanya pada Frau.

"Tidurlah.."

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, tidurlah"

Teito hanya bisa menuruti perintah Frau dan menutup matanya, dalam sekejap dia tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Frau.

* * *

Teito kemudian perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Teito berusaha melihat sekelilingnya. Tampaknya dia berbaring di sebuah kasur, tetapi kasur ini bukan miliknya. Teito kemudian berusaha bangun, dan rasa sakit mulai terasa dari bahunya. Teito kemudian melihat bahunya, dan menemukan bahwa lukanya sudah dirawat dan ditutupi perban.

Teito kemudian menghela napas, dan memandang lurus ke arah atap yang ada di atasnya. Dia mulai memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi dan malah berakhir mengingat mimpinya. Hal ini langsung membuat wajah Teito merah padam.

'_Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan hal itu'_

Teito berusaha melupakan mimpinya itu dan malah berakhir semakin mengingatnya.

'_Baiklah, coba singkirkan ingatan itu sebentar dan berusaha mencari tahu di mana ini'_

Teito kemudian tersentak dari pikirannya saat mendengar suara itu

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Teito berbalik melihat ke arah suara itu berasal, dan melihat Frau berdiri di dekat pintu kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan.

_tbc_


End file.
